


Holiday Candy 2016-2

by eerian_sadow



Series: fandom stocking 2016 [2]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9184501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Microfics, with certain pairings meeting for the first time.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Katana4544](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/gifts).



> Several of your TF pairings, in first meeting scenarios.

Ironhide x Ratchet (Bayverse)  
"Prime, you have to be joking!" The black mech looked from Optimus to the green mech who had just walked into the war room. "This is a _politician_ not an asset!"

Optimus gave Ironhide a small smile. "Ironhide, this is Ratchet. Our new medic."

"And I believe that I've just found my first volunteer for receiving their physical." Ratchet's grin was pure wickedness as he turned it on Ironhide."You will be coming with me after this meeting is over."

 

Jazz x Prowl  
"Cadets Prowl and Jazz, step forward!" The dormitory master waited for the two young mechs. Once two black and white mechs had stepped forward, he handed each of them a data pad. "The two of you will be bunking in room number seventy nine."

As he walked away, the Praxian mech turned and gave the other mech an appraising look. "I was not aware that there was a Polihexian in this class."

"I was a late addition," the visored mech replied with a grin. "I've got a burning question for you, mech."

"You may ask"

"What kind of music do you like?"

 

Arcee x Elita One  
"Oh, Commander, ma'am!" Arcee snapped to attention as she stopped just before walking around a corner into Elita-1. "I beg your pardon! I didn't see you!"

"It's all right, soldier. No harm done." The femme commander gave her a soft smile. "You're one of Ultra Magnus' soldiers, correct?"

"Yes, ma'am. Arcee, ma'am."

"Arcee, walk with me. Tell me what you think of our base."

 

Optimus/Ultra Magnus  
"Optimus Prime," Alpha Trion sounded both excited and nervous, immediately grabbing the young mech's attention. "I have someone here for you to meet."

"Of course." Optimus straightened up from the holotable and turned to look at Alpha Trion and the tall mech behind him.

"Optimus, this is Ultra Magnus. He is freshly arrived from Iacon and ready to assist in any way you require."

"It is an honor," Ultra Magnus said, bowing.

"Not at all." The Prime moved to lay a hand on the other mech's shoulder. "It is I who am honored by your willingness to follow where I lead."

 

Blaster x Soundwave  
"Wow." Blaster blinked several times at the blue deployer seated at the table he and Jazz usually occupied--loudly--during midday break. The mask and visor did nothing to hide how attractive the other mech was, especially with the _huge_ docking structure built into his chest. Quickly, Blaster made his way to the table, deciding that Jazz could be upset at him not running the interloper off later. "Hi. I'm Blaster. You're in my spot."

He wanted to kick himself at the blue mech shifted his focus from the text in front of him. "Soundwave observes four other chairs at table."

"Uh, yeah. That came out wrong, sorry." The red and yellow mech dropped into a chair next to Soundwave. "Can I try again?"

"...Affirmative."

 

Mikaela/Carly

"Um, hello? I'm looking for Bumblebee. Is he here?"

Mikaela peered out of her office at the blond woman who had just stepped into the shop. She looked carefully for an Autobot badge--all of the human allies wore one, these days--and nodded when she saw it attached to the silver bracelet on her wrist. Not as permanent as hers, but easy to camouflage with day clothes. "I haven't seen Bee for probably two weeks, but he'll be around eventually. I'm Mikaela."

"Carly." The blond woman smiled. "I'm supposed to meet him here, but I guess he's running late."

"He'll be here. You want a coffee? Or a sandwich? Raoul's been trying to get me to let him leave for lunch for the last twenty minutes and he could pick you up something."

"That would be lovely. And then maybe we could talk? I don't know many of the Autobots' civilian friends."


End file.
